The Day we dawned the Star
by FNASMia521
Summary: General Rose Quarts has taken in a pearl that was about to be shattered, one hothead ruby, and a sapphire of clairvoyance. Why? She was told that they would do great things. As the centuries move past, war rages on, and love blossoms. RubyxSapphire-PearlRose-RosexGreg (Later chapters) ****Cancelled****
1. Chapter 1

"Pearl! Would you mind doing me a favor?" my master says as I gracefully rush to her side.

"Yes, what would it be milady?"

"Could you call for Ruby 714, and Sapphire 521? Call for the Sapphire about two minutes before the Ruby, please."

"Will do General Rose Quartz."

As I start making my way to the bridge, she stops me.

"Oh, Pearl! Instead of going to the bridge, why don't you use my personal com?"

"Oh! Um…" As I walk over to the coms, I start to quiver. Suddenly, I am on the floor, tears streaming down my face. I feel the warm embrace of my master.

"It's OK Pearl. They won't hurt you for using my private communicator. I'll tell them that you had my permission. Give yourself a minute to calm down before you use it, OK?" She stands up and leaves.

As I stand up, I feel more confident, more like a soldier. I wipe my eyes and pick up the gem shaped microphone.

As I style my hair so that it hides my defect, the coms click on.

"Sapphire 521 report to General Rose Quartz."

I glide across the hallways watching gems shake and shiver.

 _"I need to get this ice power under control."_ I say to myself. Suddenly, a Lapis Lazuli slides in front of me.

"What cha doin' sis?"

"I'm going to meet my new superior."

"What?! They can't move you from Blue Diamond's quadrant! What am I going to do all by myself?!" Her eyes shimmer with tears. If there's one rule I have to follow as the sister of a Lazuli, it's to never make them upset, or cry.

"Maybe the General can move you to her quadrant." At that, she perks up immediately.

"You would do that for me?! Oh thank you sis!" After she wonders off, I continue on.

Once I reach the door, it opens in a ball of light, kind of shaped like a rose.

"Ah! Sapphire! It's nice to meet you!"

As I walk in, my vision fades out. I see myself and another gem, a red one, arguing next to a pearl. I hear the door open again as I slowly lose consciousness.

"Ruby 714 report to General Rose Quartz"

 _"Great. What does she want with me?"_ I stop scanning the systems to the rockets to call over my comrade.

"Hey Spinel! Mind watching this for me?!"

"Sure! I hope you're not in trouble!"

I walk out of the hot engine room, which isn't so hot to me.

The halls echo my footsteps and the sizzle of the floor as I walk over it.

I stop to see several gems staring at me. I turn around and start running. _"I need to get this heat regulation under control!"_

Once I reach the door, it opens in a rose shape. I'm completely bewildered until I hear a thud.

A blue gem has collapsed on the ground! I start to run over, but the pink gem shouts at me.

"Go get her files! Sapphire number 521!"

I run out of the room, followed closely by a pearl. I guess it's the general's.

I stop and start walking back to the room.

Once the door re-opens, I can see the sapphire more clearly, but there's something off about her.

I get a glimpse of her face, and I realize that she's the one.

A gem of clairvoyance.

In a split second, I'm down on my knees.

I check her gem and it doesn't appear to be cracked.

"Go get her files! Sapphire number 521!"

Both the ruby and my pearl rush out.

There is something they don't know, and it is that this gem is the gem of clairvoyance's successor.

The gem of clairvoyance told me that her successor would be part of my team.

She also told me that one day, my team would consist of her successor, a sapphire, an act-before-you-think ruby, a strong-willed, disobedient, and fighting pearl, and an "overcooked" amethyst.

"Pretty small team." I said.

"But that team will be all you will have left after the great gem war." is how she responded.

I still don't understand what she meant, but it's all coming together.

As I brush aside the sapphire's hair, she wakes up.

"Are you ok?" I ask as my door opens.

"Yea. I'm fine." she says weakly.

We both turn to see the ruby who is in both a state of shock, and amazement.

I turn to the sapphire who has a look of fear, embarrassment, and something else I can't put my finger on.

A/N- Hey guys, FNASMia521 here! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! This is kid of a demo, so if you like, and/or see any mistakes, feel free to comment! I am still working on Foxy's Gold, so don't think I've given up on that! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded recently! I've had writers block and I got grounded from my laptop... I hope to write more soon! ONWARD!

I'm darting through hallways, bumping into gems, and getting harassed. That's one of the "joys" of being a pearl. Always at the bottom. I slow down as I reach the Diamond Authority, which have everyone's files. I press the button to let them know someone's there, and bow, as everyone's supposed to. "What do you want? Did the general get tired of you?" asks the head of the diamonds, White Diamond. "No. I have come to receive the files of sapphire 521. She has collapsed, and the general is searching for a reason. Maybe a new ability." "And why would she send a lost, defective pearl?" Blue Diamond, the third highest of the diamonds, asks. "Don't pick on her! She's just following orders!" Pink Diamond, the lowest, kindest, of the diamonds, speaks. "Yellow! Could you grab those files for this wonderful pearl?" I hear footsteps, followed by a drawer and a yellow hand sticking out of the door. I grab the files, say thank you, bow, and dart back to the general's room.

 ***Time Skip***

I'm outside the door, panting. That was a tough run. I open the door and drop the files.

* * *

My jaw drops. Before I can say anything, the blue gem is in front of me. "Don't. Say. ANYTHING. About my defect." she says. Her face is a deep shade of blue, and it's full of embarrassment, fear, and rage. "But it's not a defect. It's a gift" I say in a calm, reassuring, tone. "NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S AN UGLY MISTAKE!" she screams. "IF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS YOU WOULDN'T THINK THAT!" I shout back. The door opens behind me and I hear papers scatter and hit the floor. I know that it has to be the pearl with the files, but I don't care. "What in the-," but before she could finish, the angered sapphire was behind me. "DON'T LOOK OR SPEAK!" she shouts at the pearl. Naturally, the pearl closes her eyes. Why? Because pearls are to obey any order given. Rose Quartz slowly rises from her chair. "Calm down, sapphire. I'm sure it will be fine!" "NO IT WON'T!"

* * *

"NO IT WON'T!" I shout. I'm tired of these gems telling me my defect is ok! "You don't understand! I would be shattered if anyone found out." Tears stream down the middle of my face. "I don't want to die for being who I am." Hands are placed on my shoulders and I feel drops hit my head. I look up to find Rose Quartz, the best general I know, crying with me. I look at the other two who are crying, although the crying doesn't really effect the ruby. The tears just simmer off her face. This makes me cry even more. Why are they crying? Was it because of the way I acted? I didn't do anything to Rose, so why is she crying?

* * *

I place my hands on the sapphire's shoulders as tears stream down my face. As a quartz, we aren't supposed to show weakness, but I've always had a soft spot and a deep appreciation for all of the gems under my command. I fall to my knees and continue sobbing. My pearl rushes over and sits beside me. She whispers in my ear and I give a nod. "Ok. Everyone follow me. I'll show you to an area where you can calm down before our conference." As they walk out, my tears subside. _'I need to stop this'_ I think. _'I can't go around crying. I'm the best general here!'_ I stand up and go to my room to calm down. Soon after, my pearl walks in. "The ruby and sapphire are awaiting your arrival." As I walk into the conference room, they look at me. "Ok. What are your terms?"


	3. Cancelled

Sorry. It's a bit hard to write when Rebecca slaps ya in the face with a _**CANNON**_ backstory. I will be starting a new story though! It will including me and a friend's gemsonas, and... WHOOPS. Not gonna say much else. See ya in the new story!

 **Bloodstone:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM ABOUT AQUA, SIDI AND ME?

 **Aquamarine and Obsidian:** Yea?!

 **Mia:** YOU WERE A SURPRISE! NOW THEY KNOW YOUR NAMES!

 **All:** Oh...


End file.
